


Assumptions

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #68: New Year’s Masquerade Ball, Curtains, Chapped Lips.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #68: New Year’s Masquerade Ball, Curtains, Chapped Lips.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Assumptions

~

After cleaning the kitchen and opening the curtains to let in light, Severus took a perfunctory shower, then went to his laboratory. While spending days in bed with Harry had been splendid, he was behind on orders. 

It wasn’t easy to stop thinking about Harry, however. Just recalling the way he’d walked around practically naked all weekend, and his facial expressions as they’d made love, made Severus’ body tighten. Before he knew it, he almost ruined several potions, only managing to salvage them with quick thinking. _Enough,_ he admonished himself. _You’re not a lovestruck teenager._

But with the way his mind kept drifting back to Harry, he felt like one. Not even his first crush on Regulus Black had felt this intense. 

Shaking his head, Severus returned to work, deliberately suppressing distracting thoughts of Harry. 

As he brewed, he licked his lips and, realising they were chapped, decided to make some lip balm while he waited for his other potions to heat. 

He began combining the ingredients, quickly realising he had the makings of his favourite lubricant as well. He smiled. _That’s something I don’t want to run out of--_

Busy brewing, the sound of the Floo activating startled him. 

He frowned. Of the people who knew his Floo coordinates, only one would stop by unannounced. Casting Stasis Spells over the potentially volatile potions, Severus entered the living room. “Have you decided to retire from the DMLE to become my sex slave?” 

Harry, standing in front of the fireplace, had someone with him. Face red, he coughed. “Severus Snape, meet Head-Auror Robards, my boss.” 

Severus froze. “My...apologies. I assumed--” 

Robards chuckled. “I believe I’m aware of what you assumed, Mr Snape. Sorry to disappoint, but we’ve our own plans for Potter right now.” He hummed. “Although that wouldn’t be the oddest career change I’ve encountered--” 

Still blushing, Harry stepped forward. “We need your help with a case, Severus.”

“Oh?” Severus frowned. “Where’s Weasley?” 

Harry’s expression tightened. “He’s not involved.” 

“Ah. How can I help?” 

“We’re trying to infiltrate a potion smuggling ring.” 

Severus inclined his head. “All right.” 

Robards smiled. “We’ll need you to escort Potter to the Ministry’s New Year’s Masquerade Ball.” 

~


End file.
